Chibi Playground
by Pasha1
Summary: just a cute little Chibi thing.


I don't own DBZ  
  
Chibi Playground  
  
  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime and all the little chibis ran outside to play (except for Gokou who ran outside to try and eat the mud pies he had left baking on the slide since resses)  
  
  
  
Vegeta, as usual was on the monkey bars doing chin-ups. A voice from below him disturbed his concentration. "Ha ha, a monkey on tha monkey bars!"  
  
Vegeta dropped his hold on the bars and let himself fall to the ground, landing on Cell. Cell pushed Vegeta off him and stood up rubbing his head. "That's what you get fo' intewupting my twainings, cell. I should beat you up right now!" Vegeta sneered at the small bug like child.  
  
"Yeah, well your just lucky that I have to go absworb 17 and 18 four I could fight you 'Geta" Cell ran off after a short blonde girl playing by the slides.  
  
  
  
Inside a large plastic bubble dome a small pink child sat in the dirt, "Zarbon, Doria. You two go get all the soccer balls on the playground. That way nobody else can play.  
  
"Yes masta Fweeza" Zarbon bowed, tripping over his cape. He and Dodoria ran out of the bubble.  
  
  
  
Piccalo floated slightly above the sandbox, his cape flowing gently in the breeze.  
  
"Go do it" giggled ChiChi.  
  
"Ok Ok, im going" Bulma snuck up behind Piccalo and leaping up grabbed his cape, dragging him down. He fell on his back in the dirt as she ran away.  
  
"What's your pwoblem?" Piccalo growled, standing and dusting himself off.  
  
"nuttin' we was just board, that mean Dodoria took out soccer ball so we couldn't play anymore. Could you go get it back?" Bulma whined  
  
"no, im busy, go get 'Geta to do it, he would if you asked him." Piccalo had been hanging out with a weird purple haired teenager that had been hanging around the playground lately and kept saying weird things about Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Whateva," said ChiChi, as Piccalo went back to meditating, she decided to go find someone to play house with, doubting the Vegeta would ever get her ball back. Bulma decided to go try to get Vegeta to do it, just in case Piccalo was right.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Purply guy, wanna come play house" ChiChi ran over to a group of five boys wearing preppy clothes and posing by a fence.  
  
Captain Ginyu said something rude, and ChiChi rather than be intimidated by the five older boys, whipped out a plastic frying pan from her play set and started chasing after the Ginyu force.  
  
  
  
"Qwit twing to absworb me you big stinky" 18 yelled, barley missing being absorbed by Cell. "Your being a big meany, im gonna tell my bwother!" She picked up a slide and threw it at Cell.  
  
Cell accidentally absorbed the slide while 18 ran and hid behind her brother. "17, 17. Cells twying to abworb me again!"  
  
"Go away and stop whining 18, hes not trying to absworb you he's just sitting there. Now leave me alone"  
  
Cell was just sitting there, after absorbing the slide he didn't feel so good. How was he supposed to become perfect if 18 kept feeding him playground equipment?  
  
  
  
" Getaaaaaaa" Bulma yelled from the bottom of the monkey bars.  
  
"Go away, girl, im twaining." Vegeta yelled annoyed at having his training interrupted again.  
  
"But 'Geta. Dorias being a big meany, he took my soccer ball and he wont give it back so me and ChiChi cant play soccer and were board and could you go get it back PWWWWEEEEESSSEEEEE?" Bulma started to cry.  
  
"Fine! Ill go get it back it you leave me alone and let me do my twainings" Vegeta dropped to the ground beside Bulma.  
  
"tank you 'Geta" Bulma yelled and gave Vegeta a big hug, making him turn bright red.  
  
  
  
"Owwwie, stop it you'll leave a bruise!" Yelled Captain Ginyu as ChiChi chased to Ginyu force across the playground, happily bashing them on their heads with here frying pan.  
  
The Ginyu force to scared to notice where they were going accidentally ran right through Gokous mud pie kitchen.  
  
"Hey!!" Yelled Gokou, getting up out of the mud. "I was gonna eat that"  
  
He took a half finished mud pie and threw it at Captain Ginyu, making a big brown spot on his preppy shirt. Deciding how much fun mud could be Gokou proceeded to throw mud pies indiscriminately at Captain Ginyu, the Ginyu force, playground equipment, other children, himself, he even decided to throw one at ChiChi when she raised her frying pan threateningly. Gokou stopped and sat back in the mud.  
  
ChiChi smiled, walking over to him. "Hey, wanna play house?"  
  
"Do I get to eat? Mud pies don't taste as good as I thought they would"  
  
  
  
"Fweeza, give Bulma back her soccer ball or ill smack you good," Vegeta yelled at the small pink child sitting surrounded by soccer balls.  
  
"Nuh-Uh. Im gonna collect all the soccer balls and then im gona rule the playgwound!" Freeza stated confidently.  
  
Vegeta was confused "how is that gonna help?"  
  
"idunno"  
  
"Well just give it back then. Before I have to hurt you"  
  
"No!! you can't hurt me, im the most powerful warrior in the entire playgwound! Im gonna twansfowm to my second fworm and beat you up!" Freeza screamed, trying to power up and transform.  
  
While he was screaming Vegeta walked over and punched him in the face, Freeza fell back on he tail and started crying.  
  
"now stop being such a dorkus and give her back her ball!" Vegeta laughed at Freeza as he got up and ran away leaving the soccer balls behind.  
  
Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Now take your tupid ball and go away!"  
  
At that moment ChiChi ran up dragging Gokou and 17 along with her "Geta, Bulma, wanna play house? Me and Gokou are the mommy and daddy and 17 is our little girl, you two could be kids too" Gokou chewed his way threw a bag off cookies while 17 picked irritably at the flowers ChiChi had stuck in his hair.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "no way, I don't wanna be Kakkawots kid, I wanna be the daddy!"  
  
"And I wanna be the mommy" Bulma whined  
  
"Geta, your to short to be the daddy!"  
  
"I'm taller than Kakkawot!!"  
  
"Only cuza your hair!"  
  
"I don't wanna be a girl!!" interrupted 17  
  
"Well you don't look like a boy," said ChiChi. 17 got angry and ChiChi whipped out her frying pan, Vegeta took the excuse to attack Gokou and Bulma joined in the fight because she had nothing better to do. 18 ran over to protect her brother from ChiChi's frying pan and Cell seeing his chance to asworb them both came running over.  
  
Then the bell rang, signaling an end to lunch.  
  
"Aww" moaned Vegeta "I don't wanna go to class! Im not finished my twainings!"  
  
"just twain in class" said ChiChi walking back to the school.  
  
  
  
The Chibis all headed back, while inside the school, their teacher tried, for the fifth time that day, to commit suicide with a plastic Spork. 


End file.
